everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nami Akane
Nami Akane is the daughter of the mermaid girl from The Red Candles and the Mermaid. She is an extremely shy and anxious girl who feels she can only express herself through her artwork. Character Personality (''Powerful Qualities: Artistic | Compassionate | Dedicated)'' At the obvious first glance, Nami is a typical shrinking violet. She rarely speaks, and when she does it's barely at a volume anyone can hear. She never speaks to people she doesn't know well, even if they initiate a conversation with her. This has caused some to see her as cold or snobby, even though in reality she's just too shy to reply or continue a conversation. She hates being the center of attention, and if put on the spot, she'll definitely panic. Because of her troubles with articulating, she doesn't have many friends and isn't a very social person at all. However, when it comes to her artwork, Nami brightens up considerably. She loves her artwork, because she sees it as the only outlet she has to express herself and communicate her feelings to everyone. Even though she's too shy to properly socialize with strangers, she has no problems with letting everyone see her art. And even if someone doesn't particularly like her art, it still makes her happy that she was able to touch them in some way. In her free time, she's almost always painting or sketching- whether it be the view outside her dorm or something as abstract as her feelings at the moment. Once you get to know Nami, you'll see that she's a tenderhearted girl with a very optimistic outlook on life. She loves her friends dearly, and takes a sisterly role to those close to her. She always knows just the right advice, and will selflessly go to any limits for those she loves. She hates injustice, and hates that she's too softspoken to take an active role against bullies or mean-spirited people, but has a special spot for those who are frequent targets of bullying or teasing and will go to her current social limits to be especially kind to them. In addition to her social anxiety, Nami also has a tendency to panic and distress over even the smallest of things. Though she'd like to, she's never able to put on a strong facade and her fear shows up too easily. She has many fears (heights, spiders, dragons, most chariots, places with too much sand, etc.) and each of them have the potential to provoke an especially horrified response from her. She's actually very insecure with how easily scared and panicked she is, and wishes to conquer this part of her. Appearance Nami is a fair-skinned young girl of Japanese descent. She stands about an average height, with a lithe, speedy build atop two permanently wobbly legs supported by a cane. She has long, dark hair with a beautiful silky texture. Thanks to her mermaid heritage, her hair is always clean and beautifully sheen, no matter what condition Nami may be in herself. Her skin isn't perfect, but it is indeed beautiful. Her face is round, with rosy, plump cheeks that give Nami a perpetually youthful appearance- despite her almost permanent anxious grimace. She has thick, usually unkempt brows, reddish-brown eyes, and cherry-complected lips. Her hands are usually rough and work-torn from painting so much, but she takes the appropriate steps to care for them. More often than not, Nami will be in class with a few paint smudges on her hands or face without ever realizing it, having gotten lost in time whilst painting and rushing out of her workspace without cleaning herself off properly. As a mermaid, Nami's tail is carp-like and golden in color. Fairy Tale *Red Candles and the Mermaid Royal/Rebel Conflict During the conflict, Nami initially felt pressure to identify as a Royal. She figured that everyone's roles were important to play, and rebelling could have serious consequences on the world she lived in. She also felt personally tied to her destiny, as living out her destiny seemed like the only way she could be reunited with her mother. However, she eventually saw the true spirit of the Rebels, and realized the injustice they had to face being forced down their respective paths with little regard for their personal lives. She passively supported them, though still has doubts on both sides. To Nami, the most important thing is seeing her mom. Relationships Family Nami is not familiar with her mom, as she left Nami with a human couple when Nami was just a baby- as par Nami's destiny. Though the couple took well enough care of Nami, she is not especially close with them. They seem more attached to the artwork she draws for them to thank them for taking her in than they do Nami herself. She discovered long ago that they were actually selling the artwork, so Nami stopped painting personal pictures for them and began painting simply what she thought would sell. Because of this, Nami steeped into a depression, feeling unable to truly express herself and was not able to form any kind of permanent bond with the couple. She is happy to be at Ever After High, where she feels can paint and draw for herself again. Despite all this, Nami truly believes that her mom is somehow watching over her and cares about her deeply. Friends Nami's best friend is Lucia Lunetta. Lucia takes a protective, motherly role in Nami's life, and the two hold a strong mutual trust in each other. Lucia speaks for Nami when she cannot, and always calms her down when Nami's anxiety gets the best of her. In return, Nami is always painting and endless amount of pictures for Lucia. Pet Nami has a pet koi fish named Ai. She was delivered along with Nami to the couple's doorstep, as a sort of message from her mother that she's always looking after Nami. She cares for Ai dearly, and sees her very much as family. She is currently looking for ways for her to live with her at Ever After High, but unfortunately the school-approved fish enclosures are not up to Ai's standards. Although Nami is unaware, Ai is actually Nami's Thronecoming gift. Trivia *Her given name means "wave", and her surname means "deep red." *Her card reveals the following info: **Birthday: July 1 **Star Sign: Cancer **Favorite Food: Chocolate-filled taiyaki **Quote: "I let my paintings speak for me. I can say so much more with a paintbrush and a canvas than I can with my own voice." Gallery 505ce.png|Nami and Lucia being gay Angels.png|Nami with Lucia Lunetta and Bella Chandler NamiFOI.png|Nami's Fairest on Ice (Just because you can't skate doesn't mean you shouldn't dress the part!) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Mermaids Category:SCK OC's Category:The Red Candles and the Mermaid Category:Japanese Category:Characters of the Month